


Art for SGA Reverse Bang 2017

by penumbria



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: End of the World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art for the SGA Reverse Bang 2017. I call it "Earth's End".The story that was inspired by it was written by Hyx_Sydin and is called "The Fall of Earth".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate and I make no money from this.
> 
> Thanks to Hyx Sydin for the awesome story they wrote inspired by my art.
> 
> My art is gen but the story is not.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fall of Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596201) by [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin)




End file.
